valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Isara Gunther
|English = (VC1) (VC4) |Unit = Squad 7 }} was adopted by her late father’s friend, General Belgen Gunther, making her the younger sister of Welkin Gunther. Due to her Darcsen descent, a group of people who are openly discriminated in Europa, dealing with prejudice is part of her life. Profile 'Appearance' Isara is a rather short teenage girl with short black hair and dark eyes, traits that all Darcsens have. While living in Bruhl, she wore a long green dress and brown boots, as well as a shawl around her neck, which is generally worn by Darcsen. As a member of the militia, she wears the traditional Gallia uniform, though she still keeps her shawl. 'Personality' Isara is generally a very calm and kind-hearted girl. Despite the frequent discrimination she suffers as a Darcsen, she is very proud of her heritage and makes no effort to hide it. She doesn't believe in what people refer to as the "Darcsen Calamity," insisting that it's just a myth since there's no real evidence that it actually happened. This often causes her to get into heated arguments with Rosie, who despises Darcsens. She also never hesitates to speak in defence of her people even if she knows it will just cause a fight, with Largo noting that she's just as stubborn as Rosie. She does seem to be aware of this, however, and even apologises to Welkin at one point. She also admits to Alicia that she is used to the racism by now, but hopes that there will be a time when Darcsens can rejoin society as equals. Although Isara lost her father at an early age, she grew up admiring him for his passion in engineering, which led to her following the path of an engineer, much like Welkin got his love of nature from his own father. Her talent for tinkering places her in charge of managing the Edelweiss when she joins Squad 7. Even though she is adopted and Welkin is six years older than her, the two of them are very close, with Isara often calling Welkin the nickname "Welks", and he in turn often calls her "Is." Even growing up prejudiced by many, Isara never allowed herself to become depressed, nor did she complain about the unfair nature of her persecution. The perpetually positive attitude that Isara maintained may have been a result of Welkin defending her from abuse, as well as the proud example set by Belgen, but may also be due to the Darcsen spirit. The Darcsen spirit is usually passed on with the words "look to the sky," which is the short version of the Darcsen proverb, "The sky you see above you is free and unbound. That is where the Darcsen spirit resides. Do not be entrapped by the past or the difficulties of the present. Always keep walking, with your eyes forever forward." 'Biography' ;Valkyria Chronicles ;Valkyria Chronicles 2 Isara appears as a playable cameo character in Valkyria Chronicles 2. Isara can be unlocked by having save data from Valkyria Chronicles and using the passcode 37LRK5D214VQVFYH in the US/EU version of Valkyria Chronicles 2 and starts off as an Armored Tech. ;In-game Description ;Valkyria Chronicles 3 Isara appears as a playable cameo character in Valkyria Chronicles 3. ;In-game Description ;Expanded Biography (VC1) ;Welkin's Adopted Sister ;Gifted Engineer ;Devoted Sister ;Rosie's Friend ;Expanded Biography (VC3) Story 'Valkyria Chronicles' Isara is introduced when Alicia detains Welkin as a potential Imperial spy. Isara manages to get Welkin free, returning to her house shortly after. When a pair of Imperials enter the Gunther residence, she defends the pregnant Martha. Then with her brother, Isara helps Alicia defend the people of Bruhl through the use of the Edelweiss. Isara later joins Gallia's Militia, becoming the Edelweiss' driver, holding the rank of Corporal. In preparation for the battle of Marberry Shore, Isara creates smoke shells for the Edelweiss, deploying them to help Squad Seven retake Marberry Shore in the face of heavy enemy fire. After the battle, Rosie talks to Isara and is about to apologize to her when Isara is fatally wounded by an Imperial sniper. At her funeral, Rosie fulfills the promise she made to Isara and sings for her. 'Valkyria Chronicles Anime' Isara's first appearance is in the first episode, when Welkin visits The Gunther Estate with Alicia. Isara nearly kills Alicia with a knife but manages to hold back due to Welkin's intervention. At one point Alicia threatens to kill Isara and Welkin, but Isara gains Alicia's trust after killing an Imperial Scout. In the 3rd Episode, Rosie's grudge against the Darcsen causes her to get into a violent fight with Isara, but Welkin is able to stop the fight. In the 17th Episode, Isara is shot in the chest trying to help Rosie. The Squad mourns her death. Quotes Other Appearances Isara has appeared as a guest character in the following titles: *''Lord of Knights'' as a playable character. *''Samurai & Dragons'' as a playable character. Trivia * Isara is the only Darcsen character in the entire franchise to have a family name, though this is because she is also the only Darcsen who is know to have been adopted by a non-Darcsen family. * Isara is part of the original set of gashapon figures sets released around the time of Valkyria Chronicles Japanese release alongside Alicia, Rosie, and Eleanor. * Isara is the character that originated the Darcsen race, from a game design point of view. The entire race spun off from her trademark shawl, which was present when Valkyria was on the drawing board as Gallian Panzers. This early design was her second, the first had Isara as a long-haired sniper with some kind of leg brace, and at that point she was from a race of cat-people called the Bast People or Bastian. * Isara's father is the legendary engineer Theimer, whose name is common amongst Gallian armour and weapons. * Isara is a hidden playable Armor Tech character in Valkyria Chronicles 2 despite the obvious disadvantage of her being dead. She is also a playable tech in some Valkyria Chronicles 3 DLC. * Following their return to Bruhl Welkin and Alicia have a baby girl, also named Isara Gunther after her late aunt. * In the Valkyria Chronicles anime, Ramal, one of the militiamen in Squad 1 and Faldio's second, has feelings for Isara. However he never manages to share them with her before she is killed in the battle of Marberry. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Gallian Army Category:Squad 7 Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters Category:Tank Drivers Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA Characters Category:Females Category:Valkyria Chronicles Anime characters Category:Deceased Characters